The Flash
The Flash is the scarlet speedster; the fastest character in Injustice: Gods Among Us Mobile. A paragon of power generation and equipped with sublime speed, the Flash delivers quick, lightning fast blows. All versions of The Flash share two unique traits: Every version of the Flash can increase their attack speed by 15% when they use Lightning Kick. Their heavy basic combo, while having 12% damage total like most other characters, actually hits twice in one swipe. This is significant when used with unblockable basic chance gear (such as his own), as normally players using basics against blocking opponents will be interrupted after one hit, but they can hit twice when using a Flash character, giving a second chance to break block. For The Flash's full console character biography, click here. Characters The Flash/Prime|Prime The Flash/New 52|New 52 The Flash/Regime|Regime The Flash/Elseworld|Elseworld The Flash/Metahuman|Metahuman The Flash/Reverse Flash|Reverse Flash The Flash/Wally West Rebirth|Rebirth Wally West The Flash/Earth 2|Earth 2 The Flash/Blackest Night|Blackest Night General Trivia *Ironically, despite being the Fastest Man Alive, almost all versions of The Flash have very slow special 2 starting animations, making them easy to block. Additionally, his heavy basic combo has a long finishing animation, allowing blocking opponents to easily retaliate. *The Flash is the character with the most alternate identities in the game with Barry Allen, Wally West, Eobard Thawne, and Jay Garrick, breaking the ongoing tie with Green Lantern (Hal Jordan, Jessica Cruz, John Stewart) and Batman (Bruce Wayne, Terry McGinnis, Thomas Wayne). *The Flash was the only character in the game to have at least one version available each from Online Battle seasons (The Flash/Metahuman, Reverse Flash, & The Flash/Wally West Rebirth), as a Challenge Mode reward (The Flash/Elseworld & The Flash/Earth 2), directly from the Store (The Flash/Prime & The Flash/Regime) and as a WBID unlock (The Flash/New 52), until the release of Superman/Blackest Night. *If you use The Flash's special 1 (all versions), and if you don't swipe, he will only kick once instead of the regular 4 times when you swipe. *Despite having many different versions, most Flash cards have the standard basic attack combo. *Most Flash characters have some kind of lightning effect; The Flash/Prime, The Flash/Elseworld and The Flash/New 52 has small bolts of lightning coursing near their body even when idle. Flash Prime additionally has a burst of dense, jagged lightning as he crouches down to perform his s2, which is mimicked by The Flash/Metahuman and Reverse Flash (although it is red for the latter). Metahuman Flash and Reverse Flash also has long, smooth lines of energy trailing from them during heavy basic attacks and specials (the former is yellow and also has it during his passive, the latter is red and black). Reverse Flash has small circular flashes of red lightning from his light basic attacks, which is followed by Rebirth Wally West (blue) and The Flash/Earth 2 (orange). *Previously, all Flash characters were able to use The Flash/Prime's passive in addition to their own by using Lightning Kick. This made The Flash/Metahuman and The Flash/Regime exceptionally very powerful as they will attack so fast that the opponent/player will have no time to block, The Flash/Metahuman being the most dangerous due to his passive. As of now, all Flash characters including The Flash/Prime will be able to gain a temporary speed boost that cannot be stacked when using their SP1. *The three online battle exclusive Flash characters are all exclusive to mobile. *There are no versions of The Flash that has higher health than damage. Included Cards *The Flash/Prime *The Flash/New 52 *The Flash/Regime *The Flash/Elseworld *The Flash/Metahuman *Reverse Flash *The Flash/Wally West Rebirth *The Flash/Earth 2 *The Flash/Blackest Night Category:Character Class Category:Justice League characters Category:Heroes